islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward the Blue Engine
Edward the Blue Engine is the 9th book of the Railway Series. It was written by the Rev W. Awdry and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Stories Cows One sunny day, Edward was taking twenty cattle trucks to market. He passes a field of grazing cows. Edward's parts clanked as he chuffed along the line. The cows, disturbed, run through the fence- and Edwards train- several trucks break away and get left behind. Edward reaches the next station before the accident was revealed. Gordon and Henry laugh but Toby is cross; he tells Edward the accident was not his fault and tells him how troublesome cows can be. A few days later Gordon is pulling the express, still teasing Edward, but when Gordon reaches a bridge he sees a cow and merely laughs. He trys to shoo her off but she would not budge. Gordon feels nervous. Then Henry arrives. Like Gordon, he tries to send the cow away- but to no avail, as again, she doesn't budge. Henry's guard goes to the station. The stationmaster realises that the cow is Bluebell and her calf is about to be taken to market. The calf is unloaded and Bluebell is reunited with her calf. The two cows are led away and Henry and Gordon make an agreement to keep this incident in the dark but the story soon spreads. Edward is amused and can't help chuckling. Gordon claims he didn't want Bluebell to hurt herself by running into him. Edward says he understands but Gordon knows one thing- Edward understands all too well. Bertie's Chase Edward was waiting for Thomas but has to leave as he is late. Thomas' fireman was ill but Edward doesn't know. Bertie arrives- just in time to see Edward leave the station. Bertie is taking Thomas' passengers and they miss the train so he chases Edward but miss him at Crosby, so they race again and finally catch Edward at Wellsworth. Bertie explains his story. Edward apologises and leaves with all of his passengers- including Thomas'. Saved from Scrap Edward is passing a scrapyard on his branch line. To his greatest surprise he sees a traction engine there. The traction engine introduces himself as Trevor and tells Edward all about his old life. Edward was indignant that a kind and hardworking traction engine like Trevor will be cut up the following week. Edward gets back to work and sees the Vicar and persuades him to buy Trevor. The Vicar tells Edward he doesn't need a traction engine but will see him anyway. Jem Cole cleans Trevor up and gets a good fire going before the vicar and his two sons arrive. Trevor is put through his paces and the Vicar, pleased, buys Trevor. Trevor now lives in the Vicar' s orchard and enjoys doing all the work he used to do but is at his happiest when giving children rides. Old Iron James is cross; Edward is late and he grumbles dreadfully afterwards and is angry at Edward so calls him 'Old Iron.' A few days later, James' driver falls ill so the fireman goes for a relief driver when, suddenly, James is puffing away on his own. It turns out two boys were careless and started James. At first, James is enjoying himself but then as he goes faster and faster, James panics, as he cannot stop and no one comes his rescue- or at least not until Edward catches up with James and the inspector, using the shunter's pole and wire rope James' fireman has brought and eventually gets a noose around James' buffer and the two engines head to the station side by side. James apologises to Edward for his earlier rudeness and Edward forgives him. The Fat Controller was impressed so he sends Edward to the works to be mended and is given a HUGE welcome home. And as for the two boys, well they were caught by the police and disciplined by their parents and forbidden to watch trains until they can be trusted. Category:Railway Series Books